Victoire DeLacour
by HyperHippo
Summary: Read plz. 13 year old french spy transfer to Gallagher. She has secrets that she keeps from the girls even when it might thier way to survive.


Chapter 1  
>My name is Victorie DeLacour. I am twelve years old and the French Ambassador's daughter. In one week, I will start my junior year at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Woman. A.K.A. spy school for the next generation. Currently I'm trying to get my little sis in her dress to be introduced to the guy who is running for vice president, and his family. His daughter goes to the same school I do and we will be in the same grade. They only difference is that she is turning seventeen soon while I am turning thirteen soon.<p>

"Victorie, chéri sont vous et votre soeur prêts?" My mother asked, coming in.

"Oui, madam" I answered.  
>After I finished putting on Dom's shrug, I grabbed my own shrug and walked out and down the stairs and got into the waiting black car where my parents were waiting. My mother handed me a bag that contained many books and other items to entertain Dominique. I handed my sister a little chapter book. Even though Dominique was only five years old, she was able to read at the age of three just like me. Dominique was also a piano prodigy. My parents choose to let Dominique live a normal life. She continues to play, but they don't force her to tour or play concerts. They think that if she wants to, when she is older then she can.<p>

Soon the car pulled up to a very large hotel. I picked up my sister and all of us entered into the elevator. My father hit the penthouse button. As the elevator doors opened, Dominique wiggled out of my arms and held my mom's hand. As a family we walked out of the elevator and met the small quiet family standing there waiting.

"Ambassador DeLacour, Welcome to my home. It is an honor to meet you and your family." said Senator McHenry, with his wife and daughter standing behind him. There was also another girl with dirty blonde. She was standing behind the daughter.

"This is my wife, Katherine. (If you know Macy's mom name tell me.) And my daughter, Macy and her friend Cameron Morgan. Come in, come in. Let Anna take your coats. Dinner won't be ready for a while."

My family gave the maid their coats. We followed everyone into the family room. The adults in the room got their cocktails and began talking. Those of who weren't the legal age of adult sat quietly watching our parents chat.

I sat on the couch beside my sister, who was quietly coloring. When Senator McHenry turned to me and asked," Victorie, do you think you would be able to play a little something for us on the piano? We have heard you're quite the little piano player."

I looked down at my sister and then at my parents. All at once the four started laughing. Mr. and Mrs. McHenry just looked on with a confused face.

"I'm sorry; maybe it is best, if I explain. Dominique is the one who plays the piano. She is the one your friend told you about." said my mother.

"Well then, Miss Dominique would you play something for us?" Asked Mrs. McHenry, smiling at Dominique the whole time. Dominique nodded and quietly made her way towards the piano standing in the corner of the room. The moment her fingers touched the keys, everyone was mesmerized. Despite being so young, she could play Claire de a Lune all by herself. When she was done, she quietly walked back to us and continued coloring. We had their own little conversation about hobbies, likes, dislikes. Before we knew it, dinner was ready.

*****  
>During dinner the adults began bring us more into the conversation. The adults started asking us random questions. At one point all of the attention was to me. They asked about France, about what I do in my free time, was I interested in any sports, where I went to school, etcetera.<p>

"Victorie, tell me what school are attending in the fall?" asked Mrs. McHenry

"I plan on attending Gallagher Academy for young girls in one week at the start of the term."I answered.

"Really, Macey go there as well. What grade will you be in?"

"I'll be starting my junior year, Mrs. McHenry" I answered and continued to eat. I was hoping that they wouldn't ask how old I was.

"Really, well Macey looks like you have a new classmate. Now tell me how old are you? You don't look any older than 12."

I finished eating the pasta, and said, "That's because Mrs. McHenry, I _am_ only twelve. I skipped quite a few grades back in France"

"Yes, she is a little genius. We are so proud of our girls." My mother said.

Then the conversation turned to Cammie. 

As we drove up to the school, everyone was taking the time to reunite with one another. They talked and hugged, screamed and giggled. As if they were normal. I got my bag out of the trunk of the car and the car drove away. I stared at my new school. How much I would kill to be back in France, right now? But no, I'm stuck here.

"Hello, Victorie. Its Macey remember. Senator McHenry's daughter. My parents asked if I would show you around, help you get used to this place. "

"Actually, I was told to wait for Headmistress Morgan. Look, there she is now." Macey turned around to see Headmistress Morgan coming, and she walked away towards the entrance to the school.

"Hello, welcome to Gallagher Academy. My name is Headmistress Morgan. Let me show you where you staying. " We walked up, flight after flight of stairs. As we reached the door, she spoke, "I hope you mind having a room to yourself. I thought I would be easier that way," she mentioned as she held out a key.

"Thank you."

"I'll let you get settled in." With that Headmistress Morgan left. I open the door to see a single full bed, a dresser, a wardrobe, a desk, and a door that connected to the bathroom. On top of the desk lay a light blue box with a lime green ribbon on top. When I went to the desk and opened the box there were two pieces of paper on the top.

The first one said," _Dear Ms. DeLacour, _

_Welcome, this is your personalized cell phone, each student and teacher at Gallagher has one. It already comes programmed with every member of your class' phone numbers. Plus, the teachers' numbers also already programmed into the phone. _

_ I hope you have a wonderful year, _

_Headmistress Morgan._

I picked up the second piece of paper, it said: 

_The iTurtle_

_This personalized cell phone comes with: _  
><em>- Text messaging<em>  
><em>- picture messing<em>  
><em>- Emails<em>  
><em>-web accessibility <em>  
><em>- Access to the security cameras<em>  
><em>- Access to the blue prints of the school. <em>  
><em>- Camera<em>  
><em>- Video camera<em>  
><em>- Thermal imaging <em>  
><em>- GPS tracker<em>  
><em>- enabled with a GPS locator<em>  
><em>- Alarm<em>  
><em>- Digital clock<em>  
><em>Please enjoy the phone.<em>

In the box lay an iPhone type phone. If I had skipped the letters I would have thought I was just a regular phone. This was cool. We didn't have anything like this back at my old school. I check the clock on the phone it read 3:30pm. I had 3 hours before I had to be downstairs for dinner. I decided to take this time to unpack.


End file.
